


Hot Mess

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Suggestive comments, domestic AU, except lea's bad dancing and stripping, kids do not get drunk and strip karaoke dance on a table at a party, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: When that one song hits so hard you have to have fun and let looseEven if you've had a few to drink at a party and know your partner is going to judge you later
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Domestic AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Lea and Isa are 20yo and engaged

Granted Isa wasn’t a big fan of loud parties, if it was with people he knew and Lea went with him he didn’t mind too much. Have a couple of drinks, chatting to friends, a good time can be had even in his somewhat introverted nature. Unlike Lea, who was the biggest extrovert on campus. He was invited to all the parties people at their college threw, somehow becoming friends with nearly everyone who attended the institution.

They’d been invited to a friend’s party that night, much like everyone else apparently. The place was absolutely packed. Unlike them, Demyx was living in a share-house with a few friends. A big room-y two storey building, and it was completely populated by just about everyone they knew and beyond. Lea had wandered off with Demyx at some point during the night, leaving Isa with Ienzo in the quietest corner of the house (it was only marginally quieter than the rest of the house). They were having an enjoyable conversation.

Until  _ that _ song came on.

“Oh no,” Ienzo watched as Isa’s face dropped. “LEA?” he shouted.

“What’s wrong, Isa?” Ienzo followed as Isa began searching the crowds for his partner.

On the other side of the house, however, Lea and Demyx had heard the song start on the sound system. The look they shot each other would have had even the most rowdy of partiers worried at this point. Being as tipsy as they were, there was no stopping what was about to happen. In saying that, even being sober probably wouldn’t stop Lea as he bee-lined straight to the nearby table and jumped up on it.

Realising what was happening, people began to create an audience for Lea as he started to, uh… ‘dance’. Moving to the music and singing the words as loud as he could, the onlookers cheered, waiting to see what happened next. To say Lea loved this song would be an understatement. Ever since it came out, he loved belting out the lyrics whenever it played, claiming it to be his anthem (ignoring every time Isa said otherwise).

“Lea? I swear to whatever powers that be you had better not b-”

Oh,  _ he was. _

Isa stood in the doorway and watched in, arguably in agony, as his partner continued to dance and sing and…  _ strip _ on the table. Ienzo caught up, standing beside him in shock at the sight before them.

“Is he-”

“Yep.”

“On the-”

“Yep.”

And that was when Lea noticed Isa’s presence.

Not a single pause in his ‘ _ routine _ ’, Lea threw his shirt to the side and beckoned Isa over without missing a beat. And so his partner humoured him, walking closer to the make-shift stage, standing right in front of him with crossed arms and drink in hand.

Glad he was positioned so perfectly, Lea dropped to his knees in front of Isa and continued to sing just to him. He was enjoying that disappointed yet loving smirk on his face, watching as he sang shirtless and thoroughly enjoying himself.

But like all good times, the song came to an end. He leaned forward, aiming for Isa’s smiling lips, oh so close…

_ SPLASH _

He hadn’t expected the drink in the face.

Isa walked away, leaving Lea on a table in front of a lot of people, grinning and topless and soaked in leftover punch. Thankfully Demyx has rescued his shirt.

“Might want to uh, clean yourself off there buddy?” Demyx handed the shirt over, laughing at the performance he ended up witnessing. “Is he mad?”

“Nah. Wouldn’t have splashed me, otherwise.” Wiping off as much punch as he could, Lea carefully departed the stage and wove through the audience to catch up with Isa, knowing he would likely go back to where he was before rushing to the show. “Hey, Ienzo!”

“Uh… hello, Lea?”

He brushed past, not bothering to stop for formalities (as Isa would say). All he wanted to do was catch up to Isa and kiss him. Granted it was probably the beer and punch talking, he certainly wouldn’t argue the thought stone cold sober either. And seeing the man in question silhouetted by the window was surely what made him breathless (actually it might’ve been the dancing but Lea would deny that).

“Hey,” he slowly approached. “You liked my performance?” Lea smirked.

“Hmm… could’ve used some work. A lot or work. Maybe less stripping. No alcohol. And certainly not with Demyx as company.”

“Aw, are you jealous?”

“Not at all. He was just more embarrassing to witness than you.” Isa smiled, welcoming Lea into his arms. “Now the real question is; are you still going or are you tapping out?”

“I think tapping out might be a good idea,” the night catching up to Lea in that moment. Once you go hard and then suddenly stop, that’s the end of that. “Lead the way, lunamoon.”

“Come on. We’ll say bye to the others quickly first so they know.”

“Heh, yeah. Don’t want them afraid to open any closed doors if we mysteriously go missing.”

“I will not hesitate leaving you on the floor, Lea.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know exactly which song it is  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXBFun0ijYQ


End file.
